Love, hate or just friendship?
by Cornelisse Linda-chan
Summary: Len just moved to where all Bladebreakers live when together. She meets them and has to find a way to express her feelings. Are they love, hate or is it just friendship? In any case, see what happens in my first Beyblade fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, just wanted to try a Beyblade story for a change. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

First of all.

My name's Len. I'm just a normal girl with brown hear. I always wear it down on my back with some strings of hear over my shoulders. My eyes are green and I want to become a blader. I don't have a Bit-beast though. Well, now that introduction is over do enjoy my story.

I jog through the park, like always before heading to school or after I wake up. My dad got transfered and now I'm at the same school as the Bladebreaker Kai. I explored the area the day we got here, so I know my way. I'm still in deep thought when I bump into someone. I look up while falling down. I put one of my hands behind my back to prevent me from hitting the ground.

'Sorry. I didn't see you.' I explain the guy I ran into. He looks away.

'Sure, I already get it.' I get up from my position to jog away.

I'm home after a jog of five minutes or so. I change clothes and head down to grab my bag.

'I'm off.'

'Okay, have fun.' My sister calls back.

I'm leaving the house and head for school. I stare at the blue sky and then look down. It is so much different from the place in Europe I'm used to. I reach school and try to find the classroom. I don't know if the school is used to girls, I think it's an experiment to have them enter.

'You lost?' I turn around and look in the faces of two boys.

'Well, yes. Could you tell me where to find the math class?'

'Just follow him.' One of them say. I look at the direction he's pointing at and spot a guy with grey and blue hair, or something like that. I remember him from earlier, so he's the guy I bumped into? He's already going to class, or so it looks. I follow him and suddenly he turns around. He's looking at me with an irritated face saying as much as "Leave me alone." I feel affraid, but I can't skip class.

'If you're not going to help me that way, how about telling me where math class is?'

He turns back and walks further. I wait a bit and decide to go after him with more distance.

'Stop it!'

'Not before I reach class.' He's so angry, but hey he could've helped me out.

I walk towards a classroom.

'It's not that one.'

'So, which one is it?'

He walks slowely to where I stand and points to another classroom.

'It's there.'

Strange, why does he talk all of a sudden?

'Who're you?'

'Why do you want to know?'

'So I can thank you properly.'

'The names Kai Hiwatari. And yours would be?'

'Len Koihime. Thanks Kai, for your help.'

He turns around and heads for class. This time I walk behind him without feeling like I'm just a burden. I know I am, but even so he's helping me. The teacher wants me to stay outside, unless the door opens. I wait, apperently the teacher wants to introduce me this way. The door opens and I enter.

'How about telling them your name and then take a seat somewhere?'

'My name's Len Koihime. I'm glad to have become part of this class.'

I look for a free seat, but the only one seems to be next to Kai. Damn, what should I do?

The teacher points at the same direction looking at me as if I'm to stupid to notice. I can only find little courage, but that's enough to get me walking to that seat. It seems like I spend hours reaching that seat, so I sit down and try to calm myself.

* * *

Last class is over at least, so I head home. Then I see my younger sister Rita, she looks happy and sad at the same time.

'Hey, something wrong Rita?'

'Well, mom and dad said they'll be late again.'

'Don't worry, how about we go shopping before going home?' She seems to feel better right away.

'Really?'

'Really. So where do you want to go?'

'Well.' My cellphone starts ringing.

'Just a minute okay?'

Conversation through the phone

* * *

'Yeah, Len here.'

'Hey Len, there's something you need to do for us.'

'Eh, what is it?'

'Don't go home now, wait about an hour and then come home with your sister.'

'Okay, I'll do that. Bye.'

I hang up. Strange our parents never act like this.

* * *

'You were saying?' I ask Rita.

'I think I want to go buy a blade.'

'Sure, good idea.'

'There's only store that sells good parts and blades.'

'And you would be?'

'My name's Max Tate. I overheard you talking and I thought you could use some help.'

'Please show us where.' Rita looks at him with the cutest eyes she can manage. She's a lot like me, in a way. The three of us start walking to the store Max likes so much.

'Hey dad, got two girls here that wish for a good blade.'

'Oh hello. Let me show you some blades.'

After a long time sitting around and seeing blades Rita decides to take a pink blade. All I'm buying are parts to fix my light-blue one if need to. I buy it and we head home. I can't stop thinking about that phonecall. I'm as old as Kai, I think, since yesterday. My parents want me to celebrate it on the same day as Ritas birthday.

We get home and turn on the lights. Mom and dad give Rita a present first, then it's my turn. It's always been like that, but I'd like to celebrate it with my friends someday. Too bad that they all live in Europe. Rita's present seems to be a doll. She opens it and, yeah a doll. Now it's my turn, my present seems larger in comparison. I open it fast and find... a box? I open the box to see the cutest puppy I've ever seen. It's a German Shepherd pup. I take it out of the box and cuddle it.

'She's a great dog don't you think. She still needs a name though.'

'Yeah. Let's call her Rin.' Rin barks out her little bark. Thanks mom and dad, for a gift I'll never forget.

* * *

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and sorry for the wait. I hope that it's worth your waiting, but I stil, want you to enjoy yourselves reading this.

* * *

I wake up early to walk rin and do my morning excercises. I go down for breakfast after taking a quick shower. I can't wait to tell my friends, but the difference in time makes it almost impossible to call them.

'Come on Rin, we're going out.' She wags her tail and runs towards me so I can put her on her collar.

Outside I really enjoy the walk, but I almost fall as I trip over a stick.

'You okay?' I look at Max and wonder why I keep bumping into people.

'I'm fine, just a bit clumsy.' I feel really stupid, but he laughs it off.

'I thought so. Well, I'll be seeing you around I guess.'

'Probably.'

Both of us continue our way, but Rin wants to go home so badly we head home.

* * *

'Sis!'

'What is it Rita?'

'Dad said we'll go back to Europe soon.' She really seems happy, but I can't bring myself to feel the same.

'What? When? Why? I don't...'

'Aren't you happy?' The look on her face gets sad, only because of me.

'I don't know, I thought we'd stay here at least for a year. This way none of us will ever...'

'Graduating isn't all there is in life.'

'Maybe, but even so. I don't think it's the right decision to make.'

'But we're going in three weeks.'

I look at the clock to see that it's time to head for school. I get my stuff and leave the house without telling her to be careful or say bye to her. On the way to school I can't stop thinking about it. They always do this and it's unfair to Rita and me, but Rita and my parents don't see it.

* * *

I walk into the classroom and can't concentrate until the end of the day. On my way home I even stop to practice with my blade. Not long after starting I hear voices calling to me, so I turn around.

'Hey, didn't think I'd see you here.'

'Not after bumping into you this morning. Max Tate right?'

'Yeah, but I still don't know your name.'

'I'm Len Koihime.'

'Want to train with us?'

'I don't know, maybe it's best if I'd...'

'Please.'

'Oh well, why not.'

'Why holding yourself back so much?'

'Can't get to close to others because I'll be moving to some country in Europe again.'

'How long do you live here?'

'About a month or two when we leave about three weeks.'

'That's horrible.'

'I know, but that's how things go.'

'Do you think it's normal?'

'No, although it depends on the personal meaning people give to the word normal.'

'Hey Max, Kai. What's holding you? It's training time.'

'Allow me to introduce them. This here is Ray Kon from China, Tyson Granger and Kenny, but we call him chief.'

'Nice to meet you, I'm Len Koihime.'

'Nice catch, is she yours Max?' Tayson smiles at him.

'No, not really. She's more like a friend to me anyway, probably the same for Kai if he wants friends.'

'Come on guys, start training.' Kenny tells them to run to improve their condition and I decide to run along since I didn't do my practice this morning.

After we start running my cellphone goes off, so I stop for a bit. The others also stop and wait for me to continue with them.

* * *

'Len?'

'Yes mom?'

'Rin can't go with us to France.'

'France? I don't even want to go there.'

'Len.' Mom sounds like heaven comes crashing down, so I prepare for bad news.

'Rin got under a car and isn't with us anymore.' I feel as if I can't move and try to keep all the emotions in as I ask if it's a joke, but it's not. I hang up and run home, but the guys stop me.

* * *

'Is something wrong?' I don't answer Ray.

'Len?' Max lends Ray a hand in the question that they want to be answered.

'We're going to move to France and I've lost my dog, that's all.'

'That's awful, can't we do anything for you?' Max and Ray really want to help me.

'I don't think so. I'll be seeing you around, someday.' I smile as I leave them behind.

* * *

From that moment on I quit going to school. The only times that they might be able to see me is if they don't go to school for a day. I train every day in order to become part of a team so I can see them someday. All the training I do is during the hours I have school, but it's useless now that I won't graduate on this school.

Days fly by and before I know it it's two days before our depart to France. I pack in the last things that are still standing in my room. I touch the parts for repairs of my blade and decide to give it a look. I search for damage on my blade, which I find, and decide to buy some more parts after repairing the blade.

Hours pass by before I can buy some new parts. I walk to the store where Max's dad works. In the store I find all the Bladebreakers there. _Just ask for parts and leave. They won't notice me if I leave quickly._

'Hey Len!' Max comes closer and I look away.

'How are you doing?'

'I'm doing fine.'

'Good to hear. Heard you stopped going to school.'

'Yeah, pretty useless to continue if you'll have to leave.'

'Why don't you stay? You're old enough to live on your own, right?'

'As if you really want me to stay.'

'Len.' Ray and Max look at me with a concerned looks on their face.

'If you stay you'll get more friends and you can finish school here.'

'Like I'll listen to someone that acts as if nothing's important to him.'

'Len, don't. Listen to him, he's right about this.' Tayson tries to help Kai out, but I don't care.

I walk away with the new parts as fast as I can, leaving the Bladebreakers behind me.

* * *

The day before we leave I wake up early, like always when I want to do something. I wash myself and go outside after eating a sandwich. I walk towards school and stop near a bench where I sit down. _I looked for a room everywhere, I even tried houses but nothing. Maybe it's not meant to be. _I look at the sky the moment Rita comes sitting next to me.

'I found something looking like a beast on dad's sword. It said it's looking for someone.'

'Okay, I'll check it out.'

We walk back and when we're near the sword I see she's right. I sit down in front of it begging it for help. Suddenly I hear a voice.

* * *

'I can't help you with your problem. The only one that can solve it is you. However, I can be your friend if you want me to.'

'I want you to be my friend, that way I'll always have one with me.'

'Remember that I'm always in your blade, call me and I'll come out. Talk to me and I'll talk back. Remeber my name Dragin, because you shall use it a lot from now on.'

'I will remember it Dragin.'

'Sis.'

'Yes Rita.'

'What happened?'

'I have optained a bit-beast. The bit-beast that used to be on dad's sword.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed en don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Another part of this story, read, enjoy and don't forget to review =D

After training a lot with Dragin after obtaining her I decide to get some rest.

The next day I start training in the park early in order to make myself and Dragin stronger as a team. This will be the last day I can train here because we're leaving early tomorrow.

I train for hours without noticing it, that is until I see Kai and his team walking towards me.

'Hey Len!' Max is full of enthusiasm and it's hard not to get enthusiast myself.

'Hey guys.'

'So, you're really leaving tomorrow?' Ray asks me politely.

'Yeah and really early.'

'Too bad, but is that really okay with you?' Max asks worried.

'I don't know, but even if I think about it now it'll be too late.'

'You're wrong.' Kai adds to it. I look away from him and start looking at the ground before my feet. Then suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to find out Max is standing in front of me.

'Do you like him?' He whispers so the others won't hear it, but I hear well enough and it makes me feel strange. I have never felt this way before, it's as if I can fall into a deep hole if I tell him how I feel. On the other hand it feels as if I can fly the moment I confess, but I know it's impossible for anyone to like someone who's distancing herself from others.

'I don't know.' I whisper back at him while I feel my cheeks turning red, it's as if I'm not myself anymore.

'Hey Kai, she l. That hurts!' I step on one of his feet to make him shut up before he tells him. The others are all looking at me and I get the feeling they think I'm crazy, just like all the other people I've known until now.

'I still have a lot to do before tomorrow, so I'd better get going.'

When walking back home I remember I didn't check possibilities in the nearby villages. I walk until I reach the first village and I don't need to search much when I find a nice small house close to the entrance I came through. It's for sale as well, so I try my luck and get it right away.

_The story about the house makes it most likely that a ghost is living here, but I don't mind. It's only to spend the night and it's not like ghosts really exist, so I painted the house in blue and purple shades. I've repaired what needed to be repaired and oiled what had to be oiled. _

I go home and tell my parents about my purchase and my wish to keep living here. Our house is already sold, so they're glad I've found a new house. All my stuff are being moved to my house and I place them where I want to and tomorrow, well tomorrow I'll go to school again. I smile to myself and wish I could see the faces when they find out I'll stay. My parents already have the okay from the head of the school, so luckily I don't have to worry about that.

The next day I wake up in the bedroom of my new house. I stand up and walk towards the drawer, where I keep Dragin during the night, to see if she's alright. I hold up her blade for a while before taking a quick shower and putting my favourite jeans, my light-blue shirt on and put on sleeves that reach from the bottom of my hand 'til my elbow. I put my magenta diadem in my hair after brushing it for the finishing touch. Today is a school uniform free day, so it doesn't matter what we wear and that's a lot better compared to always wearing the same clothes.


End file.
